


Sleep

by devilgram



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Suggestive Themes, but only at the end, gotta keep it PG, mammon being cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilgram/pseuds/devilgram
Summary: "You should sleep."
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 505





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> (creative title is creative)
> 
> i apologize if this is #bad i havent been feeling too great for the past little while and havent been able to write anything i didnt instantly hate. im hoping to get a butler!lucifer fic out soon so uh,,, look forward to that??
> 
> enjoy, ily <3

The T.V flickered in the dimly lit room; your tired, bleary eyes barely able to keep track of what was happening on screen. It was well after midnight, thankfully you didn’t have classes to go tomorrow as it was the weekend. Stretching out your arms with a groan, you accidentally swatted the figure beside you in the face. 

Mammon let out a whine, bringing his hand up to rub his face. He glared at you with half-lidded eyes, a yawn threatening to escape his lips. You sent him an apologetic look, reclining back into the bed and his chest. 

“You should sleep.” You muttered quietly, a yawn of your own catching you off guard for a moment. You felt his chest rumble against your back as he laughed tiredly. He slipped an arm around your waist, pulling you closer as if you weren’t already practically on top of him.

“I’m a demon, y’know, I don’t need to sleep like you humans do.” He replied, voice just as quiet as yours was. You felt his breath tickle your ear due to his close proximity and squirmed in his hold. He laughed again, his arm tightening around you. He let out a content sigh, burying his head into the crook of your neck.

“You sound tired though, dummy. No need to act so tough, it’s just you and I.” You smiled as he whined again, sounding like a complete child when told it was bedtime.

“Sleeping means that I have to leave you, and I don’t wanna leave.” He argued against the skin of your neck, sending a slightly shiver down your spine. Reaching a hand across to his head, you gently ran your fingers through his hair, listening to the cute, relaxed little sigh he let out. He shifted slightly in bed, moving to lay down from his previous sitting position. He pulled you down with him, holding you as close as humanly – or demonly? – possible.

“You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to, Mammon. Stay with me tonight.” You retorted, knowing that he was more than likely going to stay even if you hadn’t told him to. He already made himself comfortable, and knowing how stubborn Mammon was, even if you wanted him to leave, he wouldn’t. 

“What about Lucifer?” 

“If Lucifer makes it a problem, I’ll deal with it, don’t worry.” 

Mammon mumbled something incoherent, his mouth peppering soft kisses along the side of your neck and near your collar bone. You laughed, giving his head another rub before shifting around to get comfortable. You pressed a small kiss to his forehead, watching as a sleepy smile broke out onto his face despite being half asleep. He tucked further into you, a serene look washing over his face as he fell asleep.

Grabbing the remote for the T.V and clicking it off, you fell asleep contently curled up with your demon.

You awoke the next morning to an awfully loud banging on your door, before it was practically flung open and off its hinges. You gazed up at the intruder through your sleepy haze, barely registering an angry Lucifer standing in your doorway. 

“Did Mammon sneak out again last night? After I specifically told him not to?” Lucifer queried, his tone sounding extremely angry. You shot him a confused look, sitting up in bed slightly as you rubbed your eyes.

“What are you talking about, Lucy?” You responded to his question with a question, which only seemed to tick him off further. You swore you saw a lightening bolt flash behind him – _weird demon things_, you thought to yourself – as his fisted clenched in anger.

You sat up further as Lucifer stared you down angrily, as if you had something to do with anything Mammon did. You never knew why he always thought you were the one helping the younger demon sneak out, you had only helped him once! 

As you sat up, you pulled the blanket down, revealing the white-haired demon curled up in your sheets. Lucifer’s eyes widened as he realized the situation, his anger quickly fading as he took in the form of his sleeping brother. You glanced between oldest demon and the one in your bed, smiling at how goofy Mammon looked with his bed head.

“Oh, I see. My apologies for waking you.” Lucifer spoke dismissively, immediately turning to leave, pulling the door shut harshly behind him. You rolled your eyes at how dramatic Lucifer could be sometimes, falling back into the bed. Mammon’s arm instantly found itself winding around your waist again.

“He’s so loud…” He grunted; eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. You only hummed in a response, pulling him closer to you, shutting your eyes and going to fall back asleep. Mammon continued to fidget around as he tried to fall back asleep as well, letting out a sigh as he got comfortable.

“Go to sleep, Mammon.” You instructed him, giving him a nudge as he sneakily tried to nibble on your neck.

“Told ya before, demons don’t need to sleep.” He chuckled before placing feverish, open-mouthed kisses against your neck.

You certainly weren’t going back to bed any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> if u would like to (potentially) help me get over this awful block, feel free to send suggestions/prompts/ANYTHING and i'll happily work on it :3


End file.
